1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp having an injection-molded lamp body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A lamp body of a vehicle lamp is generally formed by injection molding. To reduce weight and cost, it is preferable to form the lamp body as thin as possible. Therefore, the lamp body is usually formed with a wall surface portion of the lamp body having a substantially uniform thickness.
In a large vehicle lamp, however, the lamp body also becomes fairly large. In molds used for injection-molding the lamp body, molten resin cannot be spread to every corner in a cavity, so that failures in injection-molding, such as surface sinkage, nesting, etc., frequently occur.
To prevent such failures, molds having a plurality of gates are usually employed. These molds, however, have complicated structures, and are expensive because of complex machining involved. Particularly when molds use a hot runner, a plurality of hot tips are required corresponding to each of the gates. Accordingly, the cost of the molds is very high.